SakuGaa TemShika twoshot
by ninjaangelprincess
Summary: ignore title; two one-shots that occur at the same time. Sakura x Gaara and Temari x Shikamaru; slight AU explained in one-shots.
1. Cherry Blossoms of the Sand

Author's Note: After time-skip, only Sasuke didn't turn evil, Konoha was never destroyed, Orochimaru was killed by the Third Hokage when they fought, Tsunade is the current Hokage, and Gaara is the Kazekage. Also, this occurs at the same time as my "Shadows of the Sand" oneshot.

-Sunagakure-  
-the Kazekage's office-  
"Gaara-nii-san, what's wrong?" Temari asks her brother. "You've been staring out the window in the direction of Konohagakure all day."

"Isn't it obviou,s Temari-onee-chan. Our brother's in love with that pink-haired Konohagakure kunoichi. Isn't that right, Gaara-nii-san?" Kankuro smirks as his brother just continues staring.

"I love only myself, Kankuro-onii-san," Gaara states. "That girl means nothing to me."

"Then why are you planning on escorting me to Konohagakure tomorrow when you know I can go by myself?"

"Because, Temari-onee-chan, you're going to see your boyfriend and I plan on telling him myself that if he even thinks about touching you, I'll bury him in sand so deep no one will ever find him," Gaara says.

"Fine, just tell your girlfriend that if she does anything to hurt my baby brother, I'll kill her," Temari snaps.

"I'm out of here," Kankuro says and quickly leaves the office.

"She is not my girlfriend," Gaara says harshly. "I just wish that she was," he adds in just below a whisper.

"So Kankuro-nii-san and I were right. You do like her," Temari smirks and kisses her brother's cheek. "Just tell her how you feel and everything'll be fine."

-meanwhile, Konohagakure-  
-Ichiraku Ramen bar-  
"Oi, Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto calls to me as I approach the ramen stand.

I see him sitting with Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Kiba. I go over and sit next to Ino.

"Hello everyone," I say cheerfully. "Where are Shika-kun, Lee-kun, Shino-kun, and Sasuke-kun?"

"Shika-kun is probably sleeping and Lee-san, Shino-san, and Sasuke-kun are off on a mission for the week," Ino says. "You've been acting weird lately, Kura-chan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I lie.

Truthfully, I was heartbroken. A few weeks ago our friends from the Sand Village had visited us. Shikamaru had spent the few days that Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were here acting very well un-Shikamaru-ish. He had been flirting with Temari the entire time and had actually convinced her to go out with him. Kankuro had flirted with Tenten and had nearly gotten killed by Neji for it. Gaara didn't really bother with anyone but he had spent a lot of time staring at me. I had tried avoiding him but the more I avoided him the more he followed me. After a while I started thinking about how handsome he is with his red hair, sea-foam eyes, and the kanji for love on his forehead. When he left, I was heartbroken because I figured that someone as handsome as Gaara must have a girlfriend or fiancé waiting for him back home in Suna.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata's quiet voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look over at her curiously. "Are you sure you're ok? You look like you're about to cry."

"No, I'm fine," I say looking down.

"Liar," Tenten says. "You miss Gaara-san don't you?"

My face reddens to match my short pink hair as I shake my head.

"Aww. Kura-chan, Gaara-san and you would look so cute together," Ino chirps.

The guys keep quiet and stay out of our conversation. My guess, it's making them feel uncomfortable.

"Shut up, Ino-chan," I snap, my face a crimson red.

"Anyway, Gaara-kun and Temari-chan are coming here tomorrow," Naruto says in an attempt to try and change the subject.

"That explains why Shika-san isn't here," Neji says.

"Gaara-kun's coming tomorrow?" I repeat hopefully.

Tenten nods and I run home to go through my clothes and find a good outfit. I eventually settle on a dark pink long-sleeve shirt that has slits along the sleeves, a black tank top to wear underneath the shirt, a mid-thigh length dark red skirt, and a pair of black pants to wear under the skirt. A kunoichi needs to be prepared, you know, and a skirt isn't a good choice of clothing for a mission.

-next day-  
Gaara and Temari have just arrived. I'm hiding in the shadows around the corner of a building as Shikamaru greets them. Thankfully Shizune had taught me to read lips so I have some idea what they're talking about. Gaara threatens Shikamaru that if he does anything to hurt Temari, he'll be buried in sand. Temari tries calming Gaara and Shikamaru asks if there's any other reason Gaara is here. Gaara turns his head away blushing a bit and says something about talking to the Hokage about his wife. Gaara then leaves and heads towards Tsunade's office. Temari and Shikamaru look over at where I'm hiding.

"Sakura-chan, you can come out," Temari calls loud enough for me to hear.

I walk over to her slowly, heartbroken because Gaara had said he has a wife.

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan," Temari says happily as she hands me a folded up piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask as I unfold the paper. "It's a note from Gaara-kun asking me to meet him near the waterfall tonight? But he said he has a wife? Why would he-I'm confused."

Temari laughs at me and puts her arm on my shoulder before putting me in a headlock.

"One, Gaara-nii-kun didn't say he has a wife, he said he wanted to ask the Hokage if he could make her adorable pink-haired student his wife. And two, he wants to propose to you at the waterfall tonight because it's the most romantic place in Konohagakure," Temari says happily. "But I never told you any of that, ok?"

I slowly nod, everything Temari had just told me still being processed. My inner self starts going nuts out of happiness while I try to remain decently calm but my crimson red face, bright green eyes, and huge smile say otherwise.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Shikamaru asks me.

"Never been better," I say happily. "I'm guessing you two are spending the day together, right?"

"Yeah, we are," Shikamaru answers, some pink tinting his face.

I mouth the words 'Don't chicken out' to him and his face becomes red instantly.

"Sakura-chan, good luck with Gaara-san tonight," he says flatly and obviously embarressed.

"Well then don't forget about that little gift for Temari-chan that you had Ino-chan, Hina-chan, Ten-chan, and I help you with," I smirk and head home to get ready for later.

-Nightfall at the waterfall-  
I'm sitting on a rock by the waterfall watching the reflection of the moon in water when I sense someone behind me.

"So you came after all?" Gaara says from behind me.

"Y-yeah," I say nervously as I turn to look at him. 'Oh god, does he look handsome in the moonlight,' I think, my heart pounding.

Gaara approaches me swiftly. In an instant, he's holding my hand while kneeling before me. My heart beats ever louder as I see him take out a small black velvet box.

"Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves , will you marry and become the wife of the Kazekage of Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand?" Gaara asks looking into my green eyes with his sea-foam ones as he shows me a beautiful diamond ring.

I blink a few times thinking I was just hearing things. I look at Gaara again and realize it isn't my imagination. I squeal and tackle him in a hug, saying 'Yes, yes, yes!' over and over again until he silences me with a kiss. I feel his hand on my butt and my eyes widen. I let out a small gasp and he slips his tongue inside my mouth. We lie there kissing, the moonlight and sound of the waterfall creating a peaceful and yet romantic feeling around us. We break apart and lie there looking up at the stars.

"You won't ever leave me, right?" I ask as I rest my head on Gaara's chest.

Gaara simply wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, as though he would never let go.

"No, not now, not ever," Gaara whispers in my ear. "I love you more than anything else."

"I love you just the same," I say and we kiss just as a shooting star passes through the sky above us.


	2. Shadows of the Sand

Author's Note: After time-skip, only Sasuke didn't turn evil, Konoha was never destroyed, Orochimaru was killed by the Third Hokage when they fought, Tsunade is the current Hokage, and Gaara is the Kazekage. Also, this occurs at roughly the same time as my "Cherry Blossoms of the Sand" oneshot, basically maybe a half hour or so later.

-Konohagakure-  
-Ichiraku Ramen bar-  
"Oi, Shika-kun! Over here!" Ino calls to the lazy, slouching shinobi as he approaches the ramen stand.

Shikamaru sees Ino sitting with Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba. He goes over and sits next to Kiba.

"Hey everyone," he says lazily. "Where are Sakura-chan, Lee-kun, Shino-kun, and Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura-chan is probably shopping and Lee-san, Shino-kun, and Sasuke-kun are off on a mission for the week," Kiba says. "You've been acting weird lately, Shika-kun. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he lies.

Truth is, he was heartbroken. A few weeks ago their friends from the Sand Village had visited them. Shikamaru had spent the few days that Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were here acting very well un-Shikamaru-ish. He had been flirting with Temari the entire time and had actaully convinced her to go out with him but had nearly been killed by Gaara and Kankuro for it. Kankuro had flirted with Tenten and had nearly gotten killed by Neji for it. Gaara didn't really bother with anyone except for when Shikamaru had asked his sister to go out with him but otherwise he(Gaara) had spent a lot of time staring at Sakura. Sakura had tried avoiding him but the more she avoided him the more he followed her.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata's quiet voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks over at her curiously. "Are you sure you're ok? You're drooling a bit."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says blushing.

"Liar," Tenten says. "You miss Tem-chan don't you?"

His face reddens as he shakes his head.

"Aww. Shika-kun, Temari-chan and you look so cute together," Ino chirps.

"Shut up, Ino-chan," he snaps, his face a crimson red.

"Anyway, Gaara-kun and Tem-chan are coming here tomorrow," Naruto says trying to change the subject.

"That explains why Sakura-chan isn't here," Neji says as Shikamaru suddenly disappears.

-same day-  
-Sunagakure-  
-the Kazekage's office-  
"Gaara-nii-san, what's wrong?" I ask my brother. "You've been staring out the window in the direction of Konohagakure all day."

"Isn't it obvious, Temari-onee-chan. Our brother's in love with that pink-haired Konohagakure kunoichi. Isn't that right, Gaara-nii-san?" Kankuro smirks as our brother just continues staring.

"I love only myself, Kankuro-onii-san," Gaara states. "That girl means nothing to me."

"Then why are you planning on escorting me to Konohagakure tomorrow when you know I can go by myself?"

"Because, Temari-onee-chan, you're going to see your boyfriend and I plan on telling him myself that if he even thinks about touching you, I'll bury him in sand so deep no one will ever find him," Gaara says.

"Fine, just tell your girlfriend that if she does anything to hurt my baby brother, I'll kill her," I snap.

"I'm out of here," Kankuro says and quickly leaves the office.

"She is not my girlfriend," Gaara says harshly. "I just wish that she was," he adds in just below a whisper.

"So Kankuro-nii-san and I were right. You do like her," I smirk and kiss my brother's cheek. "Just tell her how you feel and everything'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's what Shika-kun did and now we're dating."

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Gaara sighs.

"It's not that bad," I say putting him in a headlock.

The next morning we leave for Konohagakure hoping to get there around noon. The journey there is a rather short and uneventful one. The only interesting thing is when a group of thieves tries attacking us. Doesn't work. We reach Konohagakure around noon and are greeted happily by the Chuunin standing guard at the gate. We turn over the thieves and enter the village to see Shikamaru waiting for me and I sense Sakura hiding in the shadows nearby.

"Hey, Temari-chan!" Shikamaru greets me with a hug and kiss. He glances nervously at Gaara afterwards. "Gaara-kun. What are you doing here?" he asks returning my brother's glare.

"Gaara-nii-san wanted to escort me here since he has to talk to the Hokage. Right, baby brother?" I say/ask shooting a quick glare at my brother.

Gaara nods and then turns to Shikamaru again.

"Listen, I swear, if you ever do anything to hurt my sister in anyway at all, I'll bury you in sand so deep no one will ever find you," Gaara snaps.

"Gaara-nii-san, Shika-kun won't hurt me because he knows I'll kill him before you can," I say trying to calm my brother down.

"Gaara-kun, do you honestly think I don't know that?" Shikamaru snaps. "And is there some other reason you're here?"

"Just to speak to the Hokage about something," Gaara mutters and turns his head away blushing a bit. "I wanted to ask her permission to make one of her students my wife," he adds before leaving for the Hokage's office.

I shake my head and look over to where I sensed Sakura's chakra earlier. Shikamaru follows my gaze and sighs.

"Sakura-chan, you can come out," I call loud enough for her to hear me.

She walks over slowly and somewhat depressed. I laugh to myself having a feeling that she misheard the last part of what my brother had said.

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan," I say happily as I hand her a folded up piece of paper Gaara had given me before we had left for Kohonagakure. I smile as I watch her read the note and look at me confused.

"What's this?" she asks as she unfolds the paper. "It's a note from Gaara-kun asking me to meet him near the waterfall tonight? But he said he has a wife? Why would he-I'm confused."

I laugh at her and put my arm on her shoulder before putting her in a headlock.

"One, Gaara-nii-san didn't say he has a wife, he said he wanted to ask the Hokage if he could make her adorable pink-haired student his wife. And two, he wants to propose to you at the waterfall tonight because it's the most romantic place in Konohagakure," I say happily. "But I never told you any of that, ok?"

She slowly nods, everything I had just told her still being processed. She tries to remain decently calm but her crimson red face, bright green eyes, and huge smile say otherwise.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Shikamaru asks her.

"Never been better," she says happily. "I'm guessing you two are spending the day together, right?"

"Yeah, we are," Shikamaru answers, some pink tinting his face.

She mouths the words 'Don't chicken out' to him and his face becomes red instantly.

"Sakura-chan, good luck with Gaara-san tonight," he says flatly and obviously embarrassed.

"Well then don't forget about that little gift for Tem-chan that you had Ino-chan, Hina-chan, Ten-chan, and I help you with," she smirks and heads home to get ready for later.

"What was that about?" I ask as Shikamaru's face becomes even redder.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Alright," I shrug and we spend the day walking through Konoha looking for something to do.

-Later-  
"We're almost there, not much further," Shikamaru's got his hands over my eyes and he's taking me somewhere.

"Alright, but where are we going?"

"It's a suprise. On the count of three...one...two...three," he moves his hands from my eyes.

"Not bad, Shika-kun," I peck him on the lips and smile at the picnic setting by the river in front of us. "It's perfect."

"Just like you," Shikamaru says from beside me and places a little velvet box in my hand.

"What's this?" I ask and open the box. My eyes widen and a smile makes its way onto my face. "Does this mean-"

Shikamaru sighs. "Asking this is such a drag but will you marry me, Tem-chan?"

"Happily," I say and start hugging and kissing him after he slides an elegant diamond ring onto my finger.


End file.
